New Years with the Brigade
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: The SOS Brigade holds its New Years hot pot and war between the SOS Brigade members ensues


Mukuro: A story 6 days after the last one?! I'm going to die if this keeps up! And so, as we move on to the year 2010 (And if you're reading this, we're already there) let's remember to uphold our new year's resolutions! Based off a Gintama chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

New Years with the Brigade

* * *

"Boy, it's not every day we get to splurge on beef hot pot without Haruhi here." I said, smiling.

"Yes, with Suzumiya-san over at Tsuruya-sans, we finally have a meal to ourselves." Koizumi said, grinning.

"Yes, I really am happy to spend New Year's Eve with my best friends." Asahina-san said, smiling like a pristine angel.

"Well, we might as well eat! After you, Kyon." Koizumi said.

_Wait a second! Koizumi wants me to go into the pot first, that way he can justify taking the meat I leave there, jeopardizing my position!_

"Well, Koizumi, you're the ranking officer, so you should have first dibs."

_Darn, Kyon already realized my plan, huh? Well, one of us better make a move first, otherwise the hot pot will cool down._

"W-why are you both looking at me?!" Asahina-san asked.

"Well, Asahina-san, we were wondering if you'd like to get some of the hot pot first?"

_Damn, Kyon! You realized the same thing, huh?_

_So, Koizumi, tipping your hand, eh?_

"No way! If I go first, you guys will go after me and eat all the meat!" Asahina-san said.

_Damn, she really is smart! _Both guys thought.

"Asahina-san, why would you accuse us of that?" Koizumi asked.

"Yeah, I thought we were friends!"

"Sorry, you're right I should go first." She said, reaching for the pot with her chopsticks.

Suddenly, Koizumi and I both dove at the pot.

"Ah-ah-ACHOO!" Suddenly, Asahina-san sneezed across the pot.

_Damn, she thought it that far ahead?! And I thought Koizumi was crafty!_

_Well, it seems that she played us for fools, and we stepped right into her trap!_

_Innocence was her secret weapon! _Both boys thought.

_I don't want that pot anymore._

_She can have it._

_That's right, boys. You can't even hope to stand up against I, the great Mikuru Asahina!_

_It's alright though. I just slipped 2 tranquilizers into the pot._

_Hah! When Koizumi wasn't looking, I slipped 2 tranquilizers into the pot._

_Well, since I put six tranquilizers into that pot, it's only a matter of time before the three of them are in dreamland, and the pot becomes mine… _Nagato thought, not even looking up from her book.

Mikuru dropped like a bag of dirt.

"Huh? You guys started eating the hot pot? And why's Mikuru unconscious there? You guys didn't start the drinking without me, did you?" Haruhi asked, walking into the clubroom with Tsuruya on her heals.

"Boy, Mikuru is out cold. How many drinks dids she have?" Tsuruya asked.

_Damn, we really don't need the two of them here._

"Rejoice, lowly brigade members! I, Haruhi Suzumiya, have brought in the best beef hot pot in the world, just for the five of us." Haruhi shouted, grinning.

"Yay, more hot pot!" Koizumi shouted.

"Alrights, guys! This is the megas best hot pot in the worlds, straight from Hiru-chans holiday shop!" Tsuruya said, grinning.

"Alright guys, let's dig in!"

_Between Koizumi, a Genki girl and tooth-deformed Hyena, it's obvious who my competition is!_

_Suzumiya-san may be god, but that won't make me pass up my chance at this delicious hot pot._

"3... 2… 1… Eat!" Suddenly, Haruhi and Tsuruya-san leapt at the pot like they'd never eaten before.

_Damn it all! Leave it to Haruhi to not lose at anything, including eating! And I can't believe how fast Tsuruya is eating!_

_Suzumiya-san and Tsuruya-san sure are ravenous! I can't even get to the pot, let alone the meat! _

"Damn it all! Kyon, we can't let the girls get all the meat!" Koizumi shouted, grabbing Tsuruya-san's waist.

"You're right, Koizumi! We need meat to!" Kyon shouted, grabbing Haruhi's arms and pulling her back.

"Kyon! Unhand your Brigade Leader!" Haruhi shouted, blushing.

"Itsuki-kun, lets me go!" Tsuruya said, kicking at Koizumi.

_Now, it's my opening! _Nagato thought, reaching at the meat with god speed.

"No! Nagato, you can't eat the meat!" Kyon shouted.

"Yuki! Let us have some!" Haruhi shouted.

Which she gladly did, now that she ate all the meat.

"Well, regardless of the fact that Yuki ate all the meat, let's all dig in!" Haruhi said, reaching into the pot, grabbing some food.

"Yeah!" The five of us shouted.

* * *

"Hey, Hiruko, do you have any hot pots left?" Kyoko asked.

"No, sorry. Just sold the last one to the SOS Brigade." Hiruko said, grinning.

"Damn that Kyon! How dare he steal our New Years Hot Pot?! I'll get him for this!" Fujiwara shouted.

"Wait a second!" Sasaki shouted.

"What?" Hiruko asked, turning to her.

"Don't you put aphrodisiacs' in your hot pots?" Sasaki asked.

"Uh…………………………Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Hiruko said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Idiot…"

I'll leave it up to you to decide how it ends.

* * *

Mukuro: Funny, huh? I wonder what will happen…

Mukuro Out


End file.
